


Green Fairy

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue Balls, Bottom-dom, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Frotagge, Innapropiate use of spleen poetry, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, No one actually bottoms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, absynth, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: El hada verde es el nombre que se le dio al Ajenjo en la francia del siglo XIX, por los poetas malditos. Era una bebida que, por sus inrgredientes opiáceos y alucinógenos, presuntamente brindaba inspiración a los poetas.Demian y Ariel, como buenos nerds que son, sienten curiosidad y deciden beber Absynth.





	Green Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Woops heme aquí de nuevo humillando a mis hijos en internet.

Era una pésima idea juntarse cuando tenían tiempo libre y cosas de nerds obsesionándolos. Especialmente cuando esas cosas implicaban alcohol. O poesía. Yikes. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, con una enorme botella transparente entre ambos, vasitos pequeños para shots y los labios hormigueando por el rastro verdoso del alcohol en ellos. Su padre había conseguido la botella, “mejor en casa que afuera con los opresores” había dicho. Luego había salido con Seik. Vaya padre responsable que tenía.

– ¿Honestamente? No puedo sentir el spleen, pero quizá es porque vivo en un spleen perpetuo.

– Solo hemos bebido medio shot, como había escuchado que era una bebida muy fuerte supuse que sería suficiente para sentir algo, pero es evidente que un trago tan pequeño no hace mucho. Dame, serviré más y esta vez será un shot completo para cada uno.

Demian era el que tenía buenas notas siempre, el que ponía atención en clase y entendía las humanidades. Ciencias políticas, literatura, ética, historia. A él, en cambio, no se le daban bien las clases que no disfrutaba (humanidades, eh) así que solo tenía buenas notas en matemáticas, física y química. Eran contrarios hasta en eso. Aceptó el pequeño vasito lleno de líquido verde y se fijó en la muñeca delgada del pelirrojo, contrastando ligeramente con su propia extremidad. Demian era ligeramente canela, flacucho porque no se dignaba a moverse más que para escalar un estante de biblioteca pero con una estructura ósea tosca. Incluso si era puro hueso su espalda era ancha, podía definir el triángulo invertido que se formaba con la línea de sus hombros y la de su torso. Él era lo contrario, su padre le había heredado ese ridículo color pálido que se ponía rojo y ya en el sol, los ojos azules que no le ayudaban a que se encendiera un poco más esa melanina, pero no era flaco. Estaba en el equipo de basquetbol y de natación, y cuando no estaba jugando videojuegos online, estaba corriendo, o haciendo ejercicios de fuerza en casa. Eran muy opuestos, ¿cómo se habían hecho amigos? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba.

– ¿Terminaste de observarme? Entiendo que te opones al capitalismo neoliberal, pero si ocuparas tu teléfono para sacar una foto, te duraría más.

JA, maldita perra. Por eso le caía bien.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver el capitalismo neoliberal con sacarte una foto?

– Tu teléfono es producto del capitalismo neoliberal.

– Ah.

Levantó el pequeño vaso y Demian hizo lo mismo, chocándolo con el suyo antes de empinarse el shot. Hizo una mueca, y Ariel no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta, ahora sí había hecho algo de efecto.

– No sé si es el Ajenjo pero de pronto tengo ganas de escribir poesía.

– Oh, señor, no lo hagas.

– “De las opulentes ocurrencias que una tarde de mayo ocurrieron en mi chalet”

– Creo que voy a vomitar.

– Soy Verlaine y quiero que seas mi Rimbaud.

– Me voy a casa.

Ariel se rio más, pero no perdió oportunidad de extender una mano y tomar el tobillo de su mejor amigo para jalonearle hacia él. Como esperaba, Demian sacudió el pie como un gato enojado, aún si en su rostro no había rastros de más molestia que una leve flexión del pómulo. – Verlaine se está retorciendo en su tumba gracias a ti, si el Spleen no lo hizo suicidarse, tú sin duda lo lograste.

– Dime eso la próxima vez que me metas ebrio a un armario de limpieza solo para chupármela.

– No niego que me gusta involucrarme sexualmente contigo, es un acuerdo mutuamente satisfactorio, pero no tiene nada que ver con que tu poesía sea pésima.

– Pésima o no, funciona. – Al final Demian dejó de mover el pie para zafarse, y se resignó a servir una nueva ronda, que bebieron igual de rápido que antes. Ariel debía admitir que se sentía más ligero, su mente más nublada y sus extremidades casi torpes. Supuso que era lo mismo para Demian porque cuando volvió a mover el pie para zafarse, accidentalmente lo hizo demasiado fuerte y le pateó en la mandíbula. Se disculpó, y Ariel simplemente le dijo que no había problema, una muestra de qué tan perdido estaba porque usualmente hubiera dicho que era abuso y habría extendido su acoso por tanto como fuera posible.

Otra ronda de shots, y Demian decidió responsablemente que era demasiado, y guardó la botella, a pesar de que Ariel se quejó y lo llamó marica. Igual, el pelinegro no hizo absolutamente nada por detenerlo, y se quedó tirado en la alfombra de su habitación, el aire acondicionado pegándole directamente de una forma realmente agradable. No notó cuando Demian había regresado y se había echado a su lado hasta un rato después, sus ojos se sentían pesados y tenía la mente nublada.

– Es más fuerte de lo que pensé. – afirmó él, y Ariel solo tarareó un “hmm” en respuesta. El ajenjo supuestamente estimulaba la creatividad con sus opiáceos, pero Ariel no sentía ganas de nada más que quedarse ahí cerca del pelirrojo. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que movió el brazo y topó con el hombro de Demian, lo que le impidió extenderse como estrella de mar, como había planeado en un principio. – Creo que estoy viendo figuras en el techo que no deberían estar ahí, pero son tan pálidas que podría estar forzándome por obtener un resultado.

– Puedes volver a sacar el ajenjo y vemos cuántos cuacks de ajenjo soporta el cuerpo humano. – Ante ese comentario, el pelirrojo se acomodó sobre su propio costado en un movimiento rápido, tanto así que se mareó por un momento, pero igual logró relajarse y mirar al otro con algo parecido al reproche.

– Hey, ¿siquiera te está afectando? ¿Estás haciendo trampa? Es imposible que sigas siendo un imbécil con pésimo sentido del humor aún cuando estás medio borracho. No tiene sentido, algo tendría que cambiar. O quizá… no, debe ser trampa.

– Estoy mareado, y mis chistes no vienen rápido. Estuve pensando en ese desde que llegaste y tuve que usarlo ahora.

– Ya veo, tiene sentido. – Ariel se rio de nuevo, por la seriedad de Demian. Al principio había pensado que el reclamo había llegado en tono de broma, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la acusación era en serio, y no podía evitar reírse fuerte. Se retorció un poco, el ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo no tenía sentido y lo sabía, pero no podía parar. Al final, solo pudo detenerse porque Demian le tapó la nariz y la boca, Ariel no supo si estaba ofendido o si había comprendido que su ataque era una tontería que necesitaba detener.

– Hey, chico lindo, ¿quieres ser mi Rimbaud?

– Estaba a punto de besarte, pero muchas gracias por devolverme el sentido común.

Ariel dejó ir una sola carcajada en voz alta, y llevó una mano a la nuca del pelirrojo para acercarlo. No encontró resistencia, y pronto ya tenía su boca contra la de él en un beso lento y perezoso. Al estar él tirado en el piso y el otro sobre un costado, fue Demian el que terminó medio recargándose encima suyo, aunque a penas era un peso extra sobre él. Chico flaco, con ese estado físico cualquiera vendría y le haría bullying. Sintió la mano tersa en su mejilla y tarareó con gusto, ese era un beso que no prometía absolutamente nada más porque era lento y flojo y solamente servía para adormecerlo.

Su relación con el pelirrojo no era tan complicada y extraña como todos parecían pensar. Se conocían desde secundaria y se habían convertido rápido en mejores amigos. Cuando habían comenzado a pensar en sexo y en dudas y en cosas que les daban curiosidad, naturalmente habían ido con el otro. La confianza era tal.

Recordaba que había empezado con una charla tonta en tono de secreto, un “¿has besado a alguien?” y luego “¿Alguna vez has pensado si besar a otro chico se siente distinto?” y luego Demian había insistido en vendarle los ojos para no avergonzarse y de todas maneras se habían avergonzado, y habían intercambiado el beso más superficial, corto y torpe de la vida. Luego de asegurarse de que ninguno iba a morir por efecto de un rayo divino partedor de pecadores, experimentaron de nuevo hasta terminar besándose por un largo rato.  
Eso nunca cambió su relación, y cuando Ariel había tenido una novia, Demian nunca sintió celos de ella, sus acercamientos se habían detenido pero nada había cambiado entre ellos fuera de eso. Cuando estaban solteros, sin embargo, ese mutuo acuerdo los mantenía libres de frustración sexual, especialmente ahora que ambos rozaban los dieciocho años (Demian ya los tenía, Ariel en unos meses) y tenían las hormonas siempre alerta.

Suspiró contra la boca del otro cuando le sintió buscar su lengua, e instintivamente movió la cabeza para que ambos embonaran a la perfección. Sintió el inconfundible calor de una extremidad pasando encima de su cuerpo y en un momento Demian estaba montado encima, y fue como una señal para que todo en él se pusiera alerta. La mano de su nuca pasó a su cintura (y la otra la siguió) para mantenerlo ahí cerca, mientras que los antebrazos del otro estaban en la alfombra, recargados a los costados de su cabeza.

– Ariel, lo único que he hecho ha sido besarte. – El beso se detuvo de pronto y el calor sobre su torso desapareció, aunque fue bueno, porque inmediatamente el peso entero de Demian estaba sobre su pelvis. La dureza de su excitación era perfectamente notable, y contrastaba con la total ausencia de una erección entre las piernas de Demian. Ariel sonrió, “soy un hombre sano” respondió en su defensa.

– Además pasa que tu eres muy frío, eso y que hace falta romperte algo para que te pongas. – Sus manos llegaron a las caderas del pelirrojo inmediatamente después de aquella frase, y no esperaron para forzarle a moverse un poco, más que nada porque la simple presión del otro encima suyo era demasiado para aguantar. Necesitaba algo más. – Además nunca había estado tan horny, no sé si es el ajenjo o el espíritu de Verlaine en mi. – Demian no dijo nada, pero tampoco dejó ver ninguna expresión de aprobación o de gozo, pero como no puso resistencia, Ariel asumió que no había problema. Apoyó las plantas de los pies sobre la alfombra para darse impulso y Demian se sujetó instintivamente de sus rodillas, echando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás. Las manos de Ariel en su cadera lo guiaron para que se frotara encima, pero el ritmo estaba lejos de ser un simple frotagge relajado, era como si Ariel verdaderamente buscara imitar el sexo aún por encima de la ropa. El movimiento era rápido y el choque entre los dos sonaba con ecos sordos, bajos porque era tela contra tela. Ariel tampoco tuvo reparos en dejar su voz ir, y cada vez que Demian se frotaba de la manera adecuada, un largo gemido grave o gruñido o tarareo gutural se le escapaba de la garganta.

Solamente se detuvo porque algo en su cerebro le dijo que estaba siendo ridículo, que lo que quería estaba ahí en frente y él estaba ahí tomando muestras inútiles. Lo único bueno era que el muchacho compuesto que tenía encima ya estaba ligeramente agitado por el movimiento, y por fin había signos de excitación en él: entre sus piernas, sus pantalones se habían abultado ligeramente. – No me preguntaste si podías hacer eso.

Ariel se encogió de hombros, aparentemente despreocupado, pero entonces Demian se levantó del piso y caminó hacia el estante en donde había dejado el ajenjo, aun con las quejas de Ariel sobre dejarlo ahí con bolas azules y ser un pésimo amigo. Cuando retornó, volvió a montarse sobre el pelinegro, aunque esta vez dejó su peso sobre su vientre para negarle cualquier estímulo a propósito. – Abre. – le tomó de la barbilla y dejó ir un shot entero del hada verde en su boca, que Ariel tragó sin más.

– Eso cuenta como drogarme, oye, oyeeeee.

– No me preguntaste y yo no te pregunto, estamos a mano. ¿Puedes moverte?

– Siento que mis brazos son como de gel, entonces no, no puedo moverme mucho. O sea, podría levantarme pero probablemente me maree y me caiga. – Ariel intentó hacerlo, de todos modos, pero la mano de Demian en su pecho lo detuvo. Le negó con la cabeza.

– Abajo, sé un buen chico. Comenzamos esto cuando ya estábamos algo tocados pero de todos modos, sabes qué hacer para detenerme, y si te siento incómodo, me detengo. – Ariel asintió, muy perdido en el nuevo flujo de alcohol en sus venas como para protestar por cualquier cosa. Sabía que ebrio o sobrio nunca tenía problema con coger. Demian se levantó sobre sus rodillas para que su peso no estuviese en el estómago de Ariel, pero no hizo ademán de moverse a ningún otro lado –-. ¿Puedes coordinar lo suficiente como para abrirte los pantalones?

–- Uh… – Un intento torpe fue lo primero que Ariel pudo ofrecer, aunque tras juguetear con la forma del botón en el borde de sus jeans, finalmente logró abrirlos y sacar su erección. Demian no le había dicho que hiciera eso, menos que se pusiera a bombearla él solo para darse alivio, pero iba a permitirlo por el momento. Lo que sí no permitió fue que el otro quisiera hacer lo mismo con él, así que cuando las manos del pelinegro estuvieron entre sus piernas, buscando apartar sus pantalones, las quitó de un manotazo.

– Nada de eso. – Estaba quieto sobre el menor, sus rodillas a los costados de su cuerpo pero su peso completamente apoyado en la alfombra, no estaba tocando a Ariel. El otro le gruñó inmediatamente, sus manos rindiéndose y sus brazos cayendo pesadamente a sus costados. Demian era el peor amigo de todos. – Deshazte de esto. – ordenó, levantándose de su lugar para estar de pie, Ariel iba a intentar lo mismo pero la planta desnuda del mayor le impidió seguir. De cualquier forma no hubiera podido simplemente levantarse. Demasiado ajenjo en su sistema como para siquiera pensarlo. Se levantó la camisa y la dejó a un lado, y luego levantó las caderas para bajarse los pantalones y bóxers al menos lo suficiente como para que su pene y testículos estuvieran a la vista. – Hm. – fue la única respuesta que Demian verbalizó, ni siquiera se movió para hacer algo más, sino que se quedó ahí de pie, mirándolo.

Ariel llevó la diestra a su pene para aliviarse un poco, y se masturbó apenas unos momentos antes de que el pie de Demian estuviera ahí sobre su erección de nuevo, aunque aplastando deliberadamente. Un escalofrío intenso recorrió al menor, que tuvo que apartar la mano.

– ¿De verdad, Demian? ¿Vas a ponerte en ese plan ahora?

– Nunca me preguntaste así que estoy haciendo lo que quiero. Honestamente no tengo ganas de follar, estoy ebrio y pendiente de que tu padre aparezca, y además tengo en proyecto de literatura en la cabeza, y quiero hablar de mis sentimientos. Me siento decepcionado de la poca empatía que muestras para conmigo.

– Wow. WOW, Demian. Ojalá repruebes literatur-¡ah! – Otro pisotón más, ahora peligrosamente cerca de sus testículos, algo que Ariel notó enseguida. Si Demian decidía ponerse a pisarle las bolas entonces se le iba a bajar la erección, el alcohol y las ganas de vivir. Pero el pisotón nunca llegó, y solamente sintió la presión cálida de su piel sobre su pene. Se dio cuenta de que estaba chorreando pre-semen, el pervertido mejor amigo que tenía iba a terminar volteando las cosas como si eso fuera su culpa. No le ponía que lo pisotearan y que quisieran maltratarlo, pero era una situación morbosa y él era un adolescente todavía.

– Hm, el pervertido era yo, ¿no?

– SI quieres llamar así a tus parafilias autodestructivas, pero yo le llamo “estrés post trauma” o “Demian, busca a un terapeuta, eso no es saludable” – otro pisotón, pero ahora deliberadamente suave, más bien presión sobre su erección, que le obligó a levantar las caderas para frotarse, necesitaba cualquier estímulo y estaba muy ebrio para preocuparse por la dignidad. Demian fue indulgente, y no apartó el pie mientras Ariel levantaba las caderas y jadeaba por las sensaciones; hasta que gruñó y le dijo que no era suficiente.

Cuando quiso volver a moverse porque, hey, era algo, Demian apartó el pie y lo limpió en la alfombra, mirando al otro como un gato que juega con un bicho sin querer comérselo. – Tu asiento se está desesperando. – Demian negó con la cabeza, pero no hizo ademán de castigarlo más por seguir teniendo un pésimo sentido del humor, en lugar de eso volvió a arrodillarse sobre Aril, las rodillas en el piso, a los costados de sus costillas, sin apoyar su peso en él.

– Es todo lo que sabes hacer, ¿no? Pensar con la cabeza de la polla, por eso no aprendes. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu cock-warmer personal o algo así? Si acaso, esto… – llevó una mano hacia atrás para tomar la erección de Ariel y bombearla, la reacción fue inmediata –, es mío. Me pertenece más de lo que te pertenece a ti, es un accesorio para mi satisfacción, y decido cuándo y cómo se usa.

– Demian, no puedo-…

– Cállate. – Mientras hablaba, había seguido masturbándolo hasta el punto en que Ariel casi acababa, pero había retirado la mano a tiempo. Eso le había ganado un par de insultos de parte de su mejor amigo, pero le daba igual. Ariel estaba siendo extrañamente complaciente, sin levantarse a tomar las riendas y mandar a la mierda ese pequeño juego, algo que le habría resultado sumamente fácil. Suponía que era porque estaba bajo el efecto del ajenjo, era eso mismo lo que había funcionado en la cabeza de Demian para dejarlos en esa situación.

Se tomó su tiempo para desabotonar su propia camisa sin dignarse a tocar a Ariel, y se regodeó secretamente en el hecho de que el pelinegro tampoco estaba intentando tocarse solo como había hecho antes. Estaba obedeciendo, y eso solamente hacía que Demian se sintiera más motivado y más excitado. Dobló cuidadosamente la camisa que acababa de quitarse y luego se desabotonó los pantalones con la misma parsimonia de antes, sus dedos danzando sobre el borde de la tela sin terminar de quitarla, solamente para desesperar a Ariel.

Se levantó del piso para poder quitarlos, y una vez que toda su ropa estuvo pulcramente doblada y asentada en el tocador, retornó a la posición de antes, ligeramente montado sobre el torso de Ariel, pero sin apoyar su peso sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Ya te hartaste de esperar? – La única respuesta que Ariel le devolvió fue un quejido largo y algo agudo, la erección ya le resultaba dolorosa y era urgente que el pelirrojo dejara sus juegos para después. En ese momento necesitaba follar. – Bien, en ese caso… – Por fin sintió que se movía, pero no para el lugar que Ariel necesitaba. Sintió cómo Demian pasaba las rodillas a apoyarse aún en la alfombra, pero ahora a un costado de su cabeza, y sintió sus manos sujetarle suavemente del cabello que estaba en su coronilla para hacerlo echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. – Pon la boca a hacer algo productivo por una vez en tu vida. –

Ariel obedeció sin muchos miramientos, no era la primera vez ni la última vez que le tenía en su boca, y estaba demasiado harto de esperar como para ponerse a negar algo tan sencillo. Mientras tuviera lo que quería al final, le daba igual la forma de conseguirlo. Ahora sí movió sus manos, para ponerlas en las caderas del mayor; lo mantuvo cerca mientras succionaba diligentemente sobre su erección. Permitió, además, que Demian la sacara de su boca para acercarle el pesado saco de sus testículos, que también lamió y succionó diligentemente.

Sintió un leve tirón de cabello de la mano de Demian, y supo que estaba teniendo más efecto en él del que el otro quería mostrar. Subió los ojos hacia su rostro y lo vio agitado y sonrojado hasta el pecho, no le sorprendió que su expresión no fuera especialmente obvia pero ese era Demian, y su mejor amigo era una roca incluso en momentos como ese. Sabía leerlo lo suficientemente bien como para conocer las formas en las que manifestaba placer, tho, así que no se preocupaba.

Un “hmm” gutural abandonó su garganta cuando el pelirrojo perdió momentáneamente su propio control y embistió demasiado profundo en su garganta, sabía que estaba cerca, y aunque una que otra alarma le avisaba que no era buena idea dejarlo irse solo porque podía simplemente dejarlo a medias, otra parte de él estaba interesado en darle lo que quería para que se le sentara en la polla de una vez. Su lengua podía saborear más y más pre-semen a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y los jadeos de Demian comenzaban a llevar hilitos de voz que le hacían estremecer. Finalmente, un escalofrío pesado recorrió al pelirrojo y Ariel pudo sentir las contracciones de su cuerpo; sintió el chorro cálido pringar dentro de su boca y el cuerpo de Demian tensándose y destensándose sin parar, empujando en su boca para extender la sensación orgásmica lo más posible.

Cuando acabó, sacó su pene ya flácido de la boca ajena, pero no se alejó demasiado. Le sostuvo la barbilla para que no pudiera voltear la cabeza. – Abre. – Ariel obedeció, y dejó sus labios separarse para que el pelirrojo pudiera ver el semen enfriándose sobre su lengua, viscoso y pegoteado a pesar del exceso de saliva. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza –, los chicos buenos tragan. – La frase se la había dicho Ariel decenas de veces, cuando terminaban haciéndolo en lugares poco apropiados y no había donde escupir. No le sorprendió ver que el pelinegro obedeciera, para él no era un asunto especialmente molesto.

Una vez que eso estuvo terminado, por fin el pelirrojo se arrastró hacia atrás, montándose sobre el pecho de Ariel, luego sobre su vientre, hasta que llegó a su pelvis. Se frotó sobre su erección sin pena alguna, permitiendo que el glande hinchado y necesitado se frotara contra su propio sexo, dejó que se acomodara bajo el calor de sus testículos y que se frotara entre sus nalgas, sin darle todavía lo que quería.

– ¿Estás listo, Ariel? –

– Te voy a empotrar contra todo como no dejes de joder, Demian, eres el peor.

– No me dan ganas de hacerlo si sigues siendo así de grosero. – Ariel se quejó de nuevo, sus manos llevaban un rato hechas puños pero no había intentado moverlas para obligarlo a nada. El pelinegro tenía la vista fija en las caderas del otro, en la forma en la que había vuelto al movimiento del principio, mucho más directo y descarado. Estaba provocándolo y ya. – Pídelo bien.

– Demian, de verdad lo quiero, por-…

– Sé perfectamente que lo quieres, te estoy diciendo que me convenzas de dártelo. – Ariel gruñó de nuevo, Demian podía notar en la tensión de su cuerpo cómo estaba luchando para no meterla sin su permiso, para no simplemente tomar las riendas y hacerlo a su ritmo y a su forma como siempre hacía. Debía admitir que, si ese era el efecto del ajenjo en su cuerpo, le gustaba.

– Por favor, por favor, lo necesito, estoy viendo figuras en el techo y si no te sientas en mi polla y me cabalgas ahora mismo, me voy a morir, literalmene. Por favor. – rogar le daba igual, pero no podía hacerlo seriamente. Había pocas cosas que podía hacer seriamente, y la humedad y calor de Demian seguían torturándole la erección.

Demian siguió con sus juegos de cualquier modo, ignorando olímpicamente los “por favor” de Ariel hasta que se volvieron un solo canto seguido en voz baja. Se detuvo solamente cuando estuvo duro nuevamente, su excitación restaurada por la situación. Ariel se estremeció, impaciente porque Demian finalmente mostraba señas de hacer algo, y dijo un último “por favor”.

– No. –

Un único monosílabo y Demian se levantó de su lugar, tomó su ropa y fue directamente al baño, no demoró más de un minuto, y cuando salió, estaba pulcramente vestido, como si nada.

Ariel se quedó ahí tirado con los pantalones abajo y las bolas azules más intensas que había experimentado en su vida. Se quedó ahí cuando Demian le dijo que debería guardar el ajenjo, y cuando se lo llevó, y se quedó ahí cuando Demian dijo que debía irse a casa, cuando sintió un beso en la frente y su amigo desapareció por la puerta.

No le habló al día siguiente, o al siguiente, ¡la traición era demasiada, eso era algo que no le hacías a tu mejor amigo sexualmente frustrado! No le habló a Demian en absoluto por dos semanas enteras, hasta que el pelirrojo lo arrastró a un armario de limpieza y se disculpó repetidamente por haberle hecho aquella maldad bajo los efectos del ajenjo.

Ariel nunca volvió a beber ajenjo en su vida, o a leer a los poetas malditos, porque toda la horrible experiencia empezó por la maldita clase de literatura francesa.


End file.
